Brendaddy 2
by Bobkitty8822
Summary: Authors note: Brendan if you do ever read this i am sorry, just after you read my first one i had to write another. also i'm a girl by the way lol


The Second Story in the Brendaddy Series

Authors note: Brendan if you do ever read this i am sorry, just after you read my first one i had to write another. also i'm a girl by the way lol

it was autumn, about 22 degrees Celsius , so it was quite warm for the time of year. brendaniel was livestreaming, when he heard a knock at the door. at first he thought it was just the wind, as it was late, around 1 a.m. there was another knock. "it can't be just the wind this time" he thought to himself, and he told his 12 loyal livestream viewers that he was going to be back in a minute. he stood up from his desk, walked to his door, and opened it, only to see the McBronald'sTM clown standing out his door. Now, bren had a secret clown fetish, that he couldn't let his 7 livestream fans know about, or they would make fun of him for all eternity, but even with knowing that, he still got a raging erection from just seeing the clown. The clown, Ronald, looked at brendo up and down, scanning him for any reason to invite himself in. As soon as he noticed brebrens monster cock twitching down in his pants he looked up and asked,  
"may i come in?"

Brendad was at loss for words. He had never got to fuck a clown, and it was something he always wanted. His boyfriend, sAnic, never dressed up as a clown for him. brendoi decided to invite him in, and once he did he told all 4 people watching his stream that he had to go and he was sorry. one of the people watching begged him to stay, but he ended the stream anyways.(because he sucks and always ends the stream before anything interesting happens)

Brensa invited ronald over to his bed by lying down on it, seductively. Ronald slowly walked over, unzipping his pants and letting his erect member fall out. Breni's cock throbbed at the sight of ronald's, and he unzipped his pants as well. Beenr had never seen such a big penis, ever in his life, even though he was quite well-endowed himself, having a 7 incher, and his boyfriend carrying an 8 inches in his pants. Rondals cock must have been at least 10 inches, and Brenio had no idea how anything that large would fit inside his tight asshole. Brenk was frightened and aroused, at the same time, and all he wanted to do was fuck ronald, hard. Brendani stood up, pushed ronaldo over, and spread his asscheeks, so Ben could know just how much room he'd have up in there. it looked tight, and brendo was surprised. rondal was quite old, 54 to be exact, and brend thought that he would have had at least some experience by now, but it looked like he had none at all.

Brendab took rondals submission and as a signal of invitation, and he thrust his massive cock inside rondla the clowns tight, moist asshole. Both ronald and brenbre moaned in pleasure, and brenboi could tell he would cum in under 6 minutes. he grabbed the clowns shirt and ripped it off so he could fondle his nipples as he fucked him. After each thrust breniod felt so much closer to orgasm, and ronald's moans weren't helping him last long. Brengo let out one final thrust and let out a massive load into ronald's ass. Ronald slid off of his cock and fell right onto the ground. he twitched about, thick white cum still pouring out of his cock.

Brenbuy looked over at the clock, and noticed it was 2 a.m.  
"Oh no!" Brenji shouted, "my boyfriend, Sonic the Hedgehog, will be home from work any time now!"  
"HONEY, I'M HOME" Sanic shouted as he walked in the front door.  
"Hide!" Berg yell-whispered to rondals, but he was passed out on the floor, so he couldn't hear him.  
"FUCK"brenbes said out loud.  
"What was that honey?" sonic asked, as he got closer to brenguys bedroom. Sonich then opened the door to the bedroom and saw Ronald laying naked and passed out on the floor. Sonic looked at Brenno and saw him with his pants off and his large sword still erect. Sonic started to tear up and say,  
"How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me!" Brendan didn't know what to say. He himself loved Sonic very much. He never wanted to hurt him. It was his unnatural sexual desires that caused him to cheat on his beloved Sonic. It wasn't his fault that he has daddy issues causing him to have a very large clown fetish. That's his fathers fault. As Brendan said,  
"I'm sorry Sonic...I just... You don't fulfill all my sexual desires and i... i just... it was out of nowhere, i had the urge and i'm sorry, i try to control it but i just... i just can't anymore. this is all too much. you don't deserve to be with me. i'm too horny and you're not always around and i just can't control it anymore. this just wont work." Sonic's eyes filled even more with tears.  
"No. I don't want that Brendan. I want to stay with you. But I think it's best if we take a short break so you can fully explore all your sexual desires," Sonic suggested.

It's been months since Sonic and Bimbo had agreed on taking that "time off" each other. Brendow was starting to get even more sad than he already was because of the lack of Sonic cock in his life. He had tried everything with Ronald from anal fisting, all the way to having a bunch of Ronalds clown friends come and get fucked in a giant orgy. He had even attempted anal vore. (attempted being the key word here). Brenbread decided he was done experimenting with Ronald and he decided that it would be best if they broke up their little sexual relationship.  
"Ronald, i think it's time we have a talk," Brendan said to Ronald, as he spent most of his time in Brendan's house.  
"What would you like to talk about?" Ronald asked Brendan. Ronald was excited, as he thought Brendan was finally going to ask him to be his boyfriend.  
"I think it's time we end our little sexual relationship... i'm sorry but i've done all that i want to... and i... i really miss Sonic..." Brendan said. He was ashamed for that, but he wasn't quite sure why. Ronald was clearly in shock, but he said,  
"I think it's best that we do what you would like." Ronald said to him, and Brendan helped Ronald pack up all his stuff.

As soon as Ronald was out of the house Brendick called somic up on the phone and asked him to meet at gamestop...the one where they first met. Soni said he would be there. About half an hour later sonik and brendie were outside of the gamestop. Alone. Just the two of them. Luckily, brenope knew a "secret" way into the store. They had a window that was always open in the back, because the store always stank of fat people and little kids, and they had to air it out in some way. They climbed into the store and as soon as they were in the back room sonic turned to brendbow and said,  
"This is where...this is where we first..."Brendanup shushed sonic and bent him over the crate of fidget spinners that they had in the back room. Sonic struggled a bit but brencuck didn't care. He wanted to take that tight sonic ass to pound town. And he did. He fucked sonic so hard, and just before he was about to cum for the last tiem Hurlbert asked,  
"Sonic... will you marry me?" and as sonic came he yelled,  
"YES BRENDADDY!"


End file.
